People have traditionally used beds that come in many shapes, sizes, and styles. Such beds can range from extremely simple designs to rather complex designs that include a variety of features. Some beds commonly include a mattress, a box-spring or other foundation, and a frame. Some designs for bed components can be cumbersome and challenging to assemble. Some designs for bed components can have limited or poor functionality. Some designs for bed components can have better functionality, but at the expense of aesthetics.